¿Que te gusta quién?
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Un regalo navideño para Marie Ferdinand Alvarado en el intercambio de fics


Hola! Asomo la patita para dejar este regalillo... así que espero que te guste. Lo siento, pero llevo poco más de medio año sin escribir nada de Naruto, así que tal vez estoy ya un poco oxidada con Sasuke... Aún así, felices fiestas y un abrazo desde España :) Ya que la navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina, el relato esta ambientado en esas fechas. Para ****Marie Ferdinand Alvarado****

**¿Qué te gusta quién? Unas difíciles navidades**

Lo único que podía escuchar eran los pasos apresurados de mi mismo mientras corría por aquella acera buscando desesperadamente el regalo perfecto. Debía ser único, inigualable, el mejor... Me detuve frente aquel escaparate y exhalé agotado ¿Por qué estaba en aquella situación? Negué al ver mi rostro enrojecido reflejado ante aquel escaparate ¿Por qué cada vez que ella abría su boca yo salía corriendo a conseguir todo aquello que ella quería? Maldije por lo bajo una y otra vez y entré dentro de aquel comercio para buscar el aparato que nos llevaría a la ruina.

Caminé entre aquellos pasillos repletos de aparatos electrónicos sin tan siquiera prestarles atención, ella quería uno en particular y no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea. Me paré frente aquel maldito estante y suspiré al encontrarlo allí solo, parecía incluso que aquella caja blanca estaba riéndose de mi. Golpeé el estante con el puño cerrado, provocando las miradas de todos aquellos rezagados navideños.

-¿Algún problema?- Pregunté observándolos a todos con aquella caja entre mis manos.-¿Jamás habeis visto a alguien que golpee algo?

Me giré sobre mis propios talones y caminé lentamente hacía la caja registradora, aquello iba a salirnos muy caro. Conté cada billete dos veces y miré de nuevo a la dependienta.

-Esta correcto.- Y señalé el montón de billetes que acababa de dejar sobre su mano.- Ahora quiero una factura de garantía.- Pedí girando el rostro ligeramente hacía la izquierda.

-Tiene que ir a aquella caja de allí.- La chica volvió a señalarme una ventana de marco azul, donde podía ver una pequeña cabeza asomando entre los hombros de la gente.- Ella le atenderá con el ticket de compra y le hará la factura de garantía.

Observé aquella cola y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna ¿Enserio debía hacer cola allí con todas aquellas marujas? Negué una vez más con la cabeza y miré nuevamente a la cajera.

-Hmp.- Aclaré mi garganta mientras cogía el ticket y la bolsa con la caja blanca.- Tsk.- Chasqueé la lengua sin poder evitarlo.- Si pasado mañana viene mi mujer con el ticket de compra ¿podrá hacer la factura?

-No hay problema, señor.- La cajera me miró por encima de sus asquerosas gafas rojas en forma de media luna.- Pero tenga en cuenta que tendrá que traer el ticket en perfectas condiciones junto a la caja del producto para registrarlo.

-Esta bien.-Balbuceé mientras salía de aquel establecimiento.

Para ser honestos, me importaba una mierda la garantía, solo quería llegar a casa y celebrar la noche buena en paz. Caminé despacio por las calles nevadas y frías hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos. Tras abrir la puerta, saludé al portero del edificio, le deseé unas felices fiestas con los suyos y me subí al ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas, observé nuevamente aquella maldita bolsa ¿Por qué lo permitía? Fruncí el ceño y suspiré sin obtener una respuesta para mi mismo. Cuando el ascensor pitó avisándome de la llegada a mi piso, las puertas se abrieron y salí del ascensor sin prisa alguna, al fin y al cabo, no quería imaginarme la cara de mi mujer cuando viera el regalo de la bolsa.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Grité cuando entré al recibidor.

Me quité los fríos zapatos dejándolos a un lado y subí el peldaño mientras me colocaba las zapatillas de ir por casa. Al entrar al salón, el calor de la sala y la navidad se respiraban en el aire.

-Has tardado demasiado.- Mi mujer salió de la cocina con una bandeja de dulces navideños entre sus manos.-Me dijiste que saldrías un poco antes del trabajo para poder llegar a tiempo.- Pude observar como su ceño se fruncía ante mis ojos mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa repleta de comida.

-Olvidé comprar el regalo de Sarada.- Susurré lentamente para que mi hija no me escuchara.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Sakura colocó sus manos contra sus caderas y me miró fijamente.-¿Como has podido olvidar su regalo otro año más?- En aquel instante dejé de ver enfado en su rostro, para dar paso a la decepción.

-Lo he traído.- Susurré alzándole la bolsa.- Siempre lo traigo.

-Ella no quiere tus regalos.- Susurró mientras entraba de nuevo en la cocina.

¿No quería mis regalos? Miré hacía la puerta de la habitación de mi hija mientras dejaba el regalo escondido bajo el árbol y mi móvil sobre la mesa ¿Si no los quería, por qué me los pedía con tanta insistencia?

-¡Sarada!- Sakura llamó a nuestra hija mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Hola, papá.- Mi hija salió de la habitación y me miró a la cara mientras se colocaba en su sitio sus pequeñas gafas de pasta roja.-¿Como te ha ido en tu trabajo?- Preguntó con desgana.

-Bien, hija.- Contesté dándome cuenta que preguntaba por cortesía.

Me senté al lado de mi hija y Sakura procedió a llenar los platos de comida. La cena había comenzado a transcurrir en absoluto silencio.

-¿Como han ido las notas del colegio?- Pregunté a mi pequeña mientras observaba como mi mujer colocaba en cada plato un dulce navideño, un trozo de turrón y unos cuantos frutos secos.

-He aprobado todo como siempre.- Observé como mi hija miraba a su madre mientras sonreía.- Mamá me ha dicho que iremos a la feria los tres juntos ahora después de cenar como recompensa.

-Bien.- Miré a mi mujer y a mi hija y sonreí.- Luego iremos a la feria juntos.

-¡Bien!- Sarada terminó sus dulces y se levantó corriendo para ir al baño a lavarse y asear su cabello.

-Espero que esta noche no seas capaz de coger el móvil.- Sakura se levantó de su asiento y empezó a recoger la mesa.

-Esta noche, no cogeré ninguna llamada.- Susurré mientras la ayudaba a retirar la mesa.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- Sakura arregló un poco sus rosados y únicos cabellos rosados y coloreó un poco sus labios.- Al final tu jefe te llama y terminas marchándote.

-Naruto me llama porque confía en mi.- Abrí el armario y saqué su abrigo rojo.- Sabe que soy el único que siempre acierta en los casos más difíciles.

-No empecemos a discutir.- Me pidió mientras salíamos de nuestra habitación y cogía el pequeño abrigo azul de nuestra hija.-¿Ya estas, Sarada?

-¡Si!- Sarada salió de su habitación tras colocarse sus falda, su camisa, su chaqueta, sus calcetines y su corbata.- Ya estoy, mamá.- Y sonrió a su madre antes de subirse de nuevo sus gafas.

Los tres salimos del apartamento dispuestos a pasar una buena noche en familia. Al llegara la feria, Sarada empezó pedir cosas y comprarse cosas dulces. El ver a mi hija sonreír de aquella manera, era el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiera recibir en años.

-Un segundo.- Le pedí a mi mujer mientras sentía mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo.- Tengo una llamada, la cortaré enseguida.- Prometí.

-No lo cojas.- Me pidió Sakura con tono triste.-Es noche buena.- Susurró mientras miraba a nuestra hija montada en los coches de choque.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es Naruto.- Dije mientras me apartaba un poco de la música.

Mientras Naruto me hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, pude ver como mi hija bajaba de los coches, se acercaba a Sakura y su sonrisa se borraba. La tristeza invadió a mi hija y a mi mujer.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- La voz chillona de Naruto, me sacó de aquella imagen.-¡Sasuke!- Me gritó de nuevo.- Sabes que esto es muy importante.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Será mejor que vengas al laboratorio y veas esto con tus propios ojos.- Me pidió sin titubeos en la voz.

Colgué el teléfono y caminé hacía mis mujeres, sabía que no podía decirle nada a Sakura que se enfadaría como siempre, que no me dejaría hablar. Miré a los verdes ojos de mi mujer y ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que le iba a decir sin tan siquiera abrir la boca.

-No puedes hacernos de esto de nuevo.- Susurró mientras tiraba de la mano de nuestra hija hacía las afueras de la feria.

-Sakura.- Pedí con voz ronca.- Es muy importante, no puedo faltar a ello.

-Siempre es muy importante.- Sakura paró un taxi y cuando llegó a su altura deteniéndose, abrió la puerta indicándole a Sarada que entrara en el taxi.

-¿Papá no vuelve a casa otra vez?- Preguntó mi hija a su madre con tono de decepción.

-No.- Sakura cerró la puerta del taxi y me dejó allí.

Bajé del coche y entré dentro del laboratorio, caminé por aquellos fríos pasillos y me adentré en la sala donde me estaba esperando Naruto.

-Sasuke.- Shikamaru me miró seriamente mientras salía de allí con una carpeta entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora, Naruto?- Miré a mi mejor amigo esperando respuestas.

-Seguimos las pistas que encontró Gaara hace poco más de un mes.- Naruto se acercó a la mesa y esparció un puñado de papeles escritos sobre ella.- Al fin hemos terminado con el informe y ya podemos afirmar nuestras sospechas.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- Pregunté sin entender todavía cuan importante era aquello para que me sacara de mi maravillosa noche con mi familia.

-Un caso nuevo.- Kiba se acercó junto a Akamaru.- Akamaru ha sido muy útil en esta investigación ¿Verdad mi pequeño?- Miró a su perro y le tendió un premio.-Buen chico, si señor, buen chico.

Respiré profundamente y miré los sucios zapatos de la doctora Yamanaka.

-Podrías al menos limpiarte esos sucios zapatos.- Susurré mientras trataba de sentarme en alguna parte.

-Lo siento.- Ino se rió.- Pero a los cadáveres, no les importa que lleve mis zapatos manchados de su fría sangre.- Y tras aquellas palabras, desapareció tras las estanterías.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunté.

-Entonces manos a la obra.- Lee asintió con la cabeza mientras lo decía en voz alta.- Tenemos un caso nuevo.

-Y para decirme esto.- Me levanté enfurecido de la silla.-¿Para decirme esto me llamáis esta noche?

-Te necesitamos ya.-Naruto me sentó de golpe contra la silla.- Los tenemos localizados y queremos hacer el rescate cuanto antes.

-Estas leyendo perfectamente.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Necesito una estrategia para poder entrar y sacarlos de allí ilesos.

Tardé más de tres horas para crear una estrategia, y al fin cuando la acabé, salí de allí cabizbajo. Yo era un policía de tres al cuarto, nunca me dejaban entrar a los sitios de rescate, pero siempre querían que yo hiciera las estrategias para poder llevarlo a cabo. Esta vez, aun que fuera un tema personal, no iban a dejarme entrar, tan solo querían que fuera allí para crear la forma de rescatarlos y salir ilesos.

Al llegar a casa entré despacio y miré hacía las luces del pequeño árbol de navidad. Sarada estaba dormida en el suelo sobre una manta y abrazaba a su pequeño oso de peluche que le regalé cuando apenas tenía tres años. Me acerqué despacio y al alcé entre mis brazos para dejarla sobre su fría cama.

-¿Papá?- Sarada abrió sus hermosos ojos negros y me miró.-No me gusta la navidad.- Susurró mientras veía un deje de tristeza en su rostro.- Nunca estas con nosotros.- Repitió mientras la metía en la cama.

-Lo siento, Sarada.- Besé su frente y la tapé.- Espero que el regalo de mañana, te guste.- Y salí de allí sintiendo un vacío enorme en mi pecho.

-Si sigues ausentandote así de la casa, tu hija dejará de creer en ti.- La voz ronca y enfadada de Sakura, me sorprendió a tal punto que el móvil se resbaló de mis manos.

-Lo siento mucho.- Me acerqué a Sakura dejando el estúpido móvil donde había caído.- Sabes como se pone Naruto si no llego a tiempo.- Y la abracé contra mi pecho.- Mañana tengo el día libre, te lo prometo.- Susurré mientras la empujaba hacía nuestra habitación.- Mañana abriré los regalos junto a vosotras.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis sueños, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y salí al pasillo para poder cogerlo. Al llegar, me di cuenta que solo eran las siete de la mañana y Naruto ya estaba dándome por culo con sus llamadas.

-Papá.- La voz de mi hija hizo que me volteara hacía el salón.-¿Te vas?- Y miró el teléfono que sonaba entre mis dedos.

-No.- Negué con la cabeza mientras descolgaba el teléfono y lo acercaba a mi oreja.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté con voz seria.

-Ya hemos hecho el rescate.- Me aseguró el rubio tonto con alegría en su voz.- Como siempre tus planes son un exito.

-¿Y eso no me lo podías decir a una hora mas normal?- Dentro de mi cabeza comenzaron a formularse uno y mil insultos para el estúpido de Naruto.

-Te llamaba para decirte que a la hora de comer, serán seis personas más en tu casa, así que ten preparada una buena comida de Navidad.- Y tras aquellas palabras, me colgó el teléfono.

Dejé el maldito teléfono en la mesa y me acerqué al árbol sacando el regalo de mi hija y mirándola a sus ojos negros.

-¿Esto es para mi?- Sarada sonrió mientras abría el regalo.

-Si.- Sonreí a mi hija y alcé el rostro para ver ami mujer acercarse a nosotros.- Ven aquí estiré mis brazos y senté a mi pelirosa entre mis piernas mientras besaba sus rosados cabellos.- Os amo.- Susurré casi más para mi cuello que para ellas.

-Nosotras también.- Sarada saltó a nuestros brazos.

-Yo no sé si seguir haciéndolo.- Sakura me miró con su ceño fruncido y una mueca divertida en sus labios.-Últimamente nos tienes muy abandonadas.

-Lo siento.- Susurré de nuevo mientras le daba a Sakura su regalo de navidad.- Esto es para ti.

-¡Mi regalo!- Sarada se acordó que llevaba la bolsa entre sus manos y lo abrió rápidamente del todo.-¡Es el móvil que quería!- Gritó mirando a su madre.

¿Por qué se lo has comprado?- Sakura me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Escúchame, Sarada.- Aparte a mi mujer y me arrodillé ante mi hija.- Cada vez que me llames desde este móvil, allá donde esté, te contestaré para que me cuentes todo aquello que necesites y quieras. El tiempo que haga falta.

-¡No le hagas esa promesa a tu hija!- Sakura golpeó mi cabeza con su puño cerrado.-No le hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir.- Susurró alejándose algo decepcionada.

-Podré cumplirlas.- Sonreí a mi hija.- Ella esta primero.- Recordé la mirada de mi hija la noche anterior, el como casi la pierdo al dejarla tirada en aquella feria... y temblé.- Siempre será la numero uno.- Y besé la frente de mi hija.

-¡Así podré llamar a Bolt!- Sarada se levantó del suelo y dando saltos caminó hasta su habitación.

-¿A Bolt?- Pregunté con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas.-¿Por qué tendría que llamar ella a Bolt?

Recordé al hijo hiperactivo de mi amigo y jefe Naruto y temblé de los pies a la cabeza.

-Es que le gusta.- Susurró Sakura.

-¿Qué le gusta quién?- Repetí nuevamente mientras caminaba hacía su puerta y la golpeaba.

-¡Sarada!- Y ella no me contestó.- Te compré el móvil para que pudieras llamarme mientras trabajo. Para que siempre estemos en contacto.

Me senté de golpe en el sofá y reflexioné sobre todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas 24 horas. No entendía que podía ver mi hija a ese niño...Ella había estado por días pidiéndome el móvil ¿Siempre había pensado en el hijo del imbécil? Temblé de los pies a la cabeza ¿No lo hacía por mi? Negué y me levanté de golpe al escuchar el timbre.

-¡Abre!- La voz de Naruto resonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Te aseguro que si tu hijo pone un solo dedo sobre mi Sarada, te cortaré a ti tu bien más preciado que cuelga entre tus piernas.- Amenacé a mi mejor amigo.

-No te pongas así.- Naruto entró en casa junto a su mujer y sus dos hijos.- Al fin y al cabo, todos somos familia.

Lo que jamás podría imaginar, era ver entrar por aquella puerta a mi hermano Itachi y a la madre de Sakura. Ellos habían desaparecido hacía más de doce años tras el asesinato de mis padres y mi suegro, creímos que habían muerto igual que ellos. Esas navidades fueron las mejores navidades de mi vida, excepto porque a mi hija le gustaba el inepto hijo del imbécil.

Sarada comprobó que era cierto que le cogía cada llamada que ella me hacía estuviera donde estuviera. Escuchar la voz de mi hija tras el teléfono o en casa, era cada vez un deseo mayor. Deseaba que se quedara así de pequeña para siempre y poder sentarla entre mis piernas bajo el árbol de navidad y poder cantar villancicos ahora que nuestra familia era más completa tras la aparición de Itachi y mi suegra. Aunque desearía colgar al hijo de Naruto por los pies y usarlo de estrella del árbol... ya que él no dejaba de llamar y mirar ami hija como algo más que amigos... creo que ese trauma jamás me lo quitaré de la cabeza ¿Que a mi hija le gusta quién? Y esa pregunta con cara de tonto y más blanco que la leche, jamás será borrada del móvil de Sakura mientras todos los años ven el vídeo y se ríen de mi... En fin, os deseo unas felices navidades a todos y jamás dejéis que nada se interponga entre la relación vuestra y de vuestros hijos, y mucho menos el pretendiente inepto de vuestras hijas...


End file.
